Cold To School Prince? Is Sakura!
by Mizuno Yukina-chan
Summary: Namanya Sakura, dia gadis yang cantik dan manis. Mata emerald, bibir pink, kulit putih mulus, dan rambut bagai bunga sakura. Tapi sayangnya, dia dingin pada semua orang. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran sekolah? Gaje!


**Cold To School Prince? Is Sakura!**

Summary :  
>Namanya Sakura, dia gadis yang cantik dan manis. Mata emerald, bibir pink, kulit putih mulus, dan rambut bagai bunga sakura. Tipe yang di idam-idamkan lelaki, karena fisik yang sempurna, sifat yang baik dan mulia, juga otak yang diatas rata-rata. Sayangnya dia dingin pada pria, terlebih pada sang Uchiha bungsu. | "Kenapa?" | Warning : OOC sudah pasti, typo bertaburan bagai meses di roti *nyummy!*, judul aneh, dan pastinya gaje. *ciri khas ficku!*<p>

Characters :  
>Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<p>

Genre :  
>Romance<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Start The Story

"Hei, Tenten!" Gadis bercepol dua itu menoleh. "Neji! Ada apa?" Dia tersenyum simpul mendapati orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri. "Siapa dia? Aku baru pertama kali lihat." Neji menunjuk seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman Konoha Kōtō Gakkō.

"Namanya Sakura, dia sahabatku juga. Mata emerald, bibir pink, kulit putih mulus, dan rambut bagai bunga sakura. Cantik, kan? Tipe yang di idam-idamkan lelaki, karena fisik yang sempurna, sifat yang baik dan mulia, juga otak yang diatas rata-rata. Sayangnya dia dingin pada pria, terlebih pada Uchiha-san." jawab Tenten.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi dia ramah pada perempuan lainnya, dan satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengannya hanya Sasori-senpai. Itupun karena Sasori-senpai adalah sepupu jauhnya." jelas Tenten. "Ooh. Tapi, kenapa dia dingin pada.. Hei, Uchiha? Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" Tenten mengangguk.

"Kelas kami menyebutnya Uchiha bungsu. Awalnya Sakura yang mulai. Sakura pernah bilang kalau dia sangat membenci lelaki, apalagi tipe Sasuke." jawabnya. Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi ke ruang pelajaran hipnotis *?* untuk menemui Sora-sensei?" tanya Neji. Tenten mengangguk.

Sakura yang duduk di taman Kōtō Gakkō-nya, atau lebih singkatnya KSHS, menatap anak lain yang sedang asyik dengan pasangannya. "Ino dengan Sai, Temari dengan Shikamaru, Tenten dengan Neji, Hinata dengan Naruto. Haah~ Mereka semua asyik dengan pasangannya. Sedangkan aku?" gumam Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau mencari pasangan, Haruno. Jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi kan?" Tanpa menoleh pun, Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara. "Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dingin. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau duduk sendirian disini, tapi ternyata tidak perlu kutanyakan." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan ringan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." kata Sakura tajam. "Hei, hei, hei, aku bertanya baik-baik, masa dijawab seperti itu?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya kau jadi cerewet, Uchiha. Biasanya kau selalu diam dan dingin. Out of character. Unbelievable, Uchiha." kata Sakura datar. Sementara wajah Sasuke merona, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura langsung menoleh. "Sasori-kun." Sasuke kaget. Dia belum tahu kalau Sakura akrab dengan Sasori, bahkan memakai suffix kun dan chan. "Sedang apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori sambil menghampiri Sakura. "Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok, Sasori-kun! Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura ceria, dia tersenyum lembut.

Ramah sekali! Sasuke langsung membatin, 'Kenapa kalau sama Akasuna-senpai bisa seramah itu? Jangan-jangan mereka.. PACARAN? Mereka memanggilnya pakai suffix kun dan chan, lagi! Tidaaaak!' Sasori tersenyum.

"Rin kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang!" jawab Sasori. 'Rin kan, nama kaa-san nya Haruno! Kenapa senpai panggil kaa-san juga! Apa jangan-jangan, mereka sudah.. TUNANGAN?' batin Sasuke. Auranya menyedihkan. "Kaa-san? Ooh. Ya sudah! Aku juga sudah pulang kok, Sasori-kun." kata Sakura.

"Teruus, nanti malam mau 'itu' lagi, gaaa?" tanya Sasori sambil senyum gaje. Muka Sakura memerah. "Bo-boleh aja sih." jawab Sakura. 'Maksudnya 'itu' apaa? Yang rate M itu? Tidaaak! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah... MENIKAH?' Sasuke sempat melihat SasoSaku memakai cincin yang sama. Dia mengira itu cincin kawin.

Padahal itu cincin kenang-kenangan mereka berdua, di malam sebelum Tanabata 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka berdua berjanji akan selalu menjadi adik-kakak yang rukun demi almarhum ayah Sakura yang meninggal di malam yang sama. Ayah Sakura meninggalkan cincin kembar itu untuk mereka berdua, agar melakukan janji itu. Dulu mereka berdua selalu berantem sih!

Sasori memanggil ibu Sakura dengan sebutan kaa-san karena ibu Sakura sudah seperti ibu kedua Sasori. Mereka kan, dari dulu bersama. Jadi Rin (ibu Sakura) sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasori. Soal 'itu' yang dimaksud Sasori, bukan yang rate M! Sasuke mesum banget sih! Maksudnya itu mereka berdua kabur ke sungai tempat mereka janji itu, wajah Sakura memerah karena saat Rin mengira mereka berdua diculik, Sasori pake bilang,

"Kami ga ngapa-ngapain kok, kaa-san! Tenang aja, Sakura masih 'bersih'! Kan aku kakaknya, jadi tugasnya menjaga, bukan 'mengotori'!"

'Hiks.. Perjuanganku sia-sia.. Ternyata Haruno sudah ada yang punya..' batin Sasuke menangis. "Ternyata Sasori-kun benar-benar menjadi kakak yang baik, ya. Seperti janji di malam tou-san meninggal." kata Sakura pelan. "Iya dong, adikku sayang. Kan sudah janji demi tou-san."

Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura seperti mengusap kepala anak kecil. 'Ha? Kakak? Adik? Jadi.. hubungan mereka itu KAKAK-ADIK? Syukurlaaah...' batin Sasuke lega. 'Untung saja. Kan aku sudah lama mengincar Haruno.' pikir Sasuke. Di balik semua itu, sebenarnya Sasori memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sakura. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya, karena bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai, Hokku Kaata. Tapi kenapa cinta itu terbelah?

"Iih, apaan sih Sasori-kun!" Sakura melepaskan diri. "Hei, Uchiha-san, kenapa dari tadi auramu berubah? Sebelum aku datang auramu seperti senang, lalu berubah kaget, setelah itu menyedihkan, kemudian auramu seperti syok, dan yang terakhir auramu lega! Ada yang aneh dengan auramu. Memikirkan.. Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori. Dia memang memiliki kemampuan khusus mendeteksi aura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Akasuna-senpai! Dan aku tidak memikirkan Haruno! A-aku memikirkan tou-san dan aniki-ku kok!" elak Sasuke dengan wajah merah. "Jangan bohong, Uchiha-san. Aku bisa mendeteksi aura. Dan sekarang kau berbohong, ketahuan dari auramu." kata Sasori santai. "Sasori-kun, aku pergi dulu." kata Sakura dingin. Lalu dia pergi. "Dia kembali seperti semula." gumam Sasori. "Maksud senpai seperti semula?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura itu sangat kasihan. Dia membenci laki-laki, karena Takano tou-san tewas dibunuh seorang pria bernama Shinohara. Pada malam kematian Takano tou-san, yaitu malam Tanabata 12 tahun yang lalu, kami berjanji akan jadi kakak-adik yang rukun demi Takano tou-san. Sejak saat itu dia dingin pada semua pria kecuali aku. Dan dia akan jadi dingin padaku kalau mengungkit tentang lelaki lain. Uchiha-san, saat kau menyebut tou-san dan aniki, wajahnya berubah. Dulu dia sempat dingin padaku, tapi setelah kuingatkan tentang janji kami, dia kembali hangat dan ceria. Kau tahu kenapa aku menceritakan semua ini padamu, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Karena aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa aku? Kan masih ada senpai." Sasori menggeleng.

"Aku mengakui kalau aku memiliki sedikit rasa untuk Sakura-chan. Tapi aku sudah memiliki Kaata-chan. Lagipula aku ini kakaknya. Uchiha-san, ah, bukan, Sasuke -calon adik iparku-, auramu menyatakan kalau kau mencintainya. Sakura-chan sering cerita padaku tentangmu, entah kau menyebalkan, kau aneh, kau keren, kau baik, bahkan kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Intinya dia memikirkanmu. Dia mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku sebagai kakaknya menginginkan yang terbaik baginya. Aku yakin dia mencintaimu, walau dia mengelak. Dan dari sikapnya, dari dulu dia paling dingin dengan orang yang disukainya, dulu Gaara. Dia dingin pada Gaara karena takut Gaara mengetahui cintanya dan malah menyakitinya. Sekarang Gaara sudah pindah ke Suna. Sakura sekarang mencintaimu."

'Haruno... mencintaiku?' batin Sasuke. "Saso-kun!" Sasori menoleh. "Kaa-chan!" kata Sasori. 'Ha? Kaa-chan? Maksudnya ibu?' pikir Sasuke bingung. Karena namanya 'Kaata', disingkat 'Kaa'. Kalau Sasori kan jadi Saso. Terus pake suffix gitchu! "Saso-kun, kok tumben sama Sasu-san?" tanya Kaata yang sudah disamping Sasori. "Tadi kami bicara sebentar, Kaa-san." jawab Sasuke mendahului Sasori. Ini lagi, malah jadi 'Kaa-san'! Kenapa ga Kaata-san aja, sih. Apa susahnya namabahin 'ta'? *Readers : Kan lo yang bikin!* Oh iya.

"Panggil saja Kaata. Kalau Kaa-san artinya ibu dong. Kau juga Saso-kun! Jangan Kaa-chan! Kaata-chan!" kata Kaata. Tapi Sasuke sudah keburu pergi.

'Aku harus memanggil Haruno. Aku kan ketua murid, jadi bisa pakai siaran sekolah.' pikir Sasuke. Dia menuju ruang siaran.

"_**Mohon perhatiannya! Untuk Haruno Sakura dari kelas XII-7 harap segera ke ruang siaran.  
>Sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura dari XII-7, harap ke ruang siaran. Terimakasih!<strong>_**"**

'Hm? Aku? Tunggu sebentar. Suara yang memanggilku tadi 'kan, suara... Ketua Murid Uchiha?' batin Sakura. 'Untuk apa dia memanggilku?' Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju ruang siaran. "Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya di siaran tadipun, Sakura sudah yakin dia itu Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau dingin pada semua pria kecuali Akasuna-senpai? Bahkan kau paling dingin terhadapku!" kata Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." jawab Sakura dingin.

"Hn. Aku mengerti kalau kau dingin pada Sabaku no Gaara-senpai saat dia masih disini karena kau mencintainya. Tapi sekarang kau dingin PADAKU. Aku tahu artinya apa, Haruno." kata Sasuke tajam.

'Pasti dari Sasori-kun.' Sakura menatap pemandangan taman KSHS dari kaca ruang siaran. Perlahan air matanya turun. 'Ke-kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Oh tidak.' batin Sasuke. "Kalau kau tahu kenapa, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini? Memangnya kenapa aku dingin padamu?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan akhirnya memeluknya. Sakura tersentak kaget, tapi tidak bisa memberontak. "Kau dingin karena kau mencintaiku, Sakura." DEG! 'Dia memanggil.. Nama kecilku?' batin Sakura. Air matanya menderas. "Dan kau berpikir kalau aku mengetahui itu aku akan menyakitimu." tambah Sasuke. "Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, dan hanya padamu lah akan kuserahkan cintaku."

"Hiks... A-aku.. Aku.. Maafkan aku.." isak Sakura. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke. "Apa yang perlu kumaafkan? Kau tidak salah sama sekali, Sakura. Kau tidak salah karena mencintaiku atau apapun juga." kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap kepala gadis yang dicintainya itu.

'Demi kau, gadisku, aku rela melakukan apapun.' janji Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Jangan menangis, wajah cantikmu akan terhapus air matamu." ujar Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura merona. Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dan tersenyum. "Berjanjilah kau akan terus tersenyum. Aku lebih menyukai wajahmu yang tersenyum." kata Sasuke. "Arigatō, Sasuke-kun. Hontō ni arigatō." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Runtuh sudah image dinginnya terhadap Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura yang merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas, tetapi dia juga memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu, saling memagut. Setelah 3 menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura. Anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshō ka, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh pria di hadapannya. "Tidak ada jawaban lain selain YA, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengklaim bibir kekasihnya itu lagi.

**Owari  
><strong>Omake

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berbicara akrab, tentunya ini membuat seluruh murid KSHS kaget. Apalagi fans Sasuke dan fans rahasia Sakura. Wajar saja, kan selama ini Sakura dingin banget sama Sasuke. "Huweee! Sakura-chaaan! Kenapa kau mengkhianati cintaku?" jerit salah satu fans Sakura bernama Rock Lee.

"Lee, sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padamu." kata Sakura dingin. Sifat dinginnya pada pria masih belum hilang. "Sudahlah, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya itu. "APAAA? SASUKE-KUN MEMANGGIL NAMA KECIL HARUNO?" jerit fans Sasuke. "Ya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada orang yang dicintainya itu. "APAAA? SAKURA-CHAN MEMANGGIL NAMA KECIL UCHIHA DENGAN SUFFIX KUN DAN LEMBUUUT?" jerit fans Sakura.

"Teme!" panggil seseorang. Sasuke menoleh. "Dobe. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. "Hehehe, aku hanya penasaran. Kok teme yang dingin pada perempuan bisa sedekat itu dengan Haruno?" tanya Naruto dengan watados. Di sampingnya ada Hinata, pacarnya.

"Ohayō, Hinata-chan!" sapa Sakura. "O-ohayō, Sakura-chan." balas Hinata. "Hn. Sakura itu kekasihku." jawab Sasuke. "APAAA? KAU PACARAN DENGAN HARUNO?" seru Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, panggil saja Sakura. Kau itu pacar sahabatku, tidak perlu seformal itu." kata Sakura. "I-iya, Sakura-chan. Panggil saja aku Naruto, dan jangan pakai suffix san!" kata Naruto. "Hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil pacarku dengan suffix chan?" kata Sasuke agak keras. "Suka-suka aku dong, teme!" Akhirnya pun mereka berdua adu mulut.

Sasuke selalu menjadi OOC dihadapan Sakura dan Naruto. Aneh? Memang. "Hinata-chan, ayo kita tinggal." ajak Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan pergi bersama-sama Sakura menuju kelas XII-7, kelas mereka. "Lho? Teme? Mana Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah 20 menit berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Mana kutahu! Aaargh! Gara-gara kau rencanaku untuk Sakura gagal, dobe!" ketus Sasuke. "Apa? Enak saja!" Akhirnya mereka berdua adu mulut lagi, dan dihentikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Di kelas, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah kusut Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura geli. "Ini karena kau meninggalkanku." gerutu Sasuke. "Eeh? Ma-maafkan aku." pinta Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Sasuke menyeringai dan tiba-tiba mencium Sakura **DI DEPAN SELURUH ANAK XII-7**.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUN!"  
>"AAAAH! SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"<p>

**The End**

Ukh, fic pertama emang selalu hancur ya! RnR dong!


End file.
